None.
This invention relates to the field of pens and other writing implements, specifically to a writing implement having a sleeve that covers and protects the writing tip of the implement when it is not in use to keep any marking material remaining on the writing tip from subsequently coming into contact with the fabric of a clothing pocket into which the writing implement might be stored, or preventing the tip from marking skin, clothing, furniture, rugs, and/or other objects should the writing implement be inadvertently dropped. A writer can easily use his or her finger or thumb with lightly applied pressure against an activating mechanism to move the sleeve into its raised position, and then after writing implement use release the activating mechanism to move the sleeve a short distance into its lowered and protective position covering the writing tip. The activating mechanism used to raise and lower the sleeve can vary. Further, a locking mechanism is used to prevent the sleeve from being inadvertently raised out of its protective position at any time the writing tip is not being used, particularly when the present invention is inserted into a clothing pocket, or in positioned where it can easily fall onto clothing, skin, furniture, rugs and carpeting, and the like. In the most preferred embodiments, a light finger pressure lifting action is all that is needed to maintain the sleeve in its raised position, and when writing stops, release of the finger causes the sleeve to be lowered into its protective position. Optionally, although not preferred, the lowering of the sleeve can also be manually activated. Optionally also, braces may be used to assist in keeping the writing tip centrally located within the writing implement and in a stable position during use, cushioning material can be added to any activating mechanism or to the housing to enhance user comfort, and an insert can be used within the sleeves associated with markers and highlighters to substantially close off the open end of the sleeve when it is in its lowered and protective position around the marking tip to keep the marking tip from drying out. Applications can include, but are not limited to, use with ink pens, pencils, markers, paint markers, crayons, and highlighters.
Writing implements by design need to have a marking material flow out of a tip onto surfaces needing decoration and other markings. Also, users ideally like the marking capability of a writing implement to be immediate, however, where inks and paint are used, the flow of ink or paint should not be incessant. To balance such opposing needs, some readily transferable ink or paint often remains on the tip of a pen or marker after use to assist in a prompt marking capability during subsequent uses. The user is then protected from accidental marking of self and other surfaces by a replaceable cap that covers a writing implement tip when it is not in use, or a means of withdrawing the marking tip into the main housing of the writing implement between uses. Caps are helpful when used, however, people often forget to replace a cap, and even though caps are often designed to fit over the opposing end of the writing implement for temporary storage until needed again to cover the writing tip, they are frequently lost or misplaced. Push-button activated and twist-activated retractable tips also protect users from accidental writing implement marking, but again, use is voluntary, and users often forget to retract the tip after use making it a frequent occurrence for pens or pencils with retractable tips to be thoughtlessly placed into a pocket, such as a shirt pocket, without tip retraction, which then results in stains that are unsightly, as well as time consuming, difficult, and/or expensive to clean. Writing implements are also known wherein the writing tip is caused to automatically retract during the act of securing it to a pocket or other thinly dimensioned vertical support surface, such as the upstanding divider in a briefcase or purse. While such writing implements work well enough for this limited application, writing tip retraction does not automatically occur when the implement is inadvertently dropped or is carelessly allowed to fall onto clothing, skin, carpeting, furniture, and the like where difficult-to-remove marks can be made. Pocket liners made from fluid-resistant materials do exist, and are used by some to protect pockets from writing implement stains, however, liners are inconvenient to use and have never gained widespread acceptance. In contrast, the present invention provides a sleeve that is permanently attached to a writing implement so that it cannot be lost, and it is preferably raised with light finger action as the user picks up the writing implement and places it in a position ready to write, with the sleeve being lowered into its protective position as soon as the light finger pressure is released, without thinking. Further, a locking mechanism maintains the sleeve over the writing tip until the user deliberately releases it. Optionally, a swivel clip with a high-friction distal end can assist in securely positioning the writing implement to which it is attached within a clothing pocket, and cushioning material can be used in many different places on the present invention to enhance user comfort. Braces can also be used to stabilize the writing tip and/or an insert secured within the sleeve to prevent the writing/marking tip from drying out, as needed. There is no writing implement known that has the same features and all of its advantages provided by the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a writing implement with a means of protecting its writing or marking tip that prevents unintentional marking by the tip between uses. It is also an object of this invention to provide a means of protecting the writing or marking tip of a writing implement that can be automatically engaged immediately after use. A further object of this invention is to provide a means of protecting the writing or marking tip of a writing implement between uses that is not in conflict with the normal manner of writing implement use with which users are familiar. It is a further object of this invention to provide a means of protecting the writing or marking tip of a writing implement between uses that does not adversely affect the comfort of the hand holding it during use. It is also an object of this invention to provide a writing implement with a sleeve for writing or marking tip protection that further includes improved attachment means for vertical storage of the writing implement between uses, such as in a shirt pocket. It is a further object of this invention to provide an insert within the sleeve of the writing implement when its writing or marking tip is at risk of drying out between uses.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention is a writing implement having a longitudinally extendable sleeve configured to protect its writing tip so that marking material remaining on the writing tip between uses is not able to inadvertently become transferred to clothing, skin, and other nearby objects once the writing tip becomes inactive. The configuration of the sleeve is generally cylindrical and it is configured to fit closely within the writing implement housing so that a locking mechanism can be engaged therebetween it and the housing to prevent the sleeve from being prematurely raised by casual contact. The sleeve also has a lip, ridge, flare, or flange on one of its ends that is configured for engagement with one or more stop blocks, ridge, ledge, shelf, or protrusion fixed within the inside surface of the writing implement, the location of which defines the sleeve""s fully lowered position and prevents a user from being able to withdraw the sleeve from the writing implement housing. The writing tip end of the sleeve has a tapering configuration. Both ends of the sleeve have a central opening therethrough that is slightly larger in diameter than that of the sealed unit or cartridge containing the writing implement""s marking material, which is longitudinally positioned within the writing implement housing, so that the sealed unit or cartridge can extend centrally through the sleeve without interfering with sleeve movement between its raised position that allows for writing tip use and its lowered position protecting the writing tip from unintentional marking of nearby surfaces and objects. Although not limited thereto, the sleeve is preferably no larger than two inches in length, and most often less than one-and-one-half inches in length. Also, the distance moved by the sleeve between its lowered and raised positions is small, preferably a distance between approximately one-fourth of an inch and approximately three-eighths of an inch. A spring positioned around the marking material""s sealed unit or cartridge, between the larger end of the sleeve and a stop disk centrally fixed within the writing implement housing, is the preferred means of biasing the sleeve into its protective position. Several means can be used to engage the operant end of the lifting mechanism employed to raise the sleeve from its protective position, such as but not limited to a push bar, depressible button, a lever set within a groove, a sliding release mechanism, and a roll ball that can alternatively be rolled in upward or downward directions, as needed. While automatic lowering of the sleeve into its protective position is preferred, it may also be manually lowered. Further, optional braces can be made to inwardly depend from the sleeve and extend close to the sealed unit or cartridge containing the marking material to stabilize it and the writing or marking tip attached to it. Although a set of four equally spaced-apart braces is contemplated, as well as the use of a second set of braces positioned adjacent to or off-set therefrom, other numbers and configurations of braces are also considered to be within the scope of the present invention. In addition, an optional swivel clip with high friction material on its distal end can be connected to the end of the writing implement housing opposed to its writing tip, for use in securely suspending the writing implement in locations places where its writing tip and/or the sleeve can avoid contact with adjacent surfaces, such as the fabric of a clothing pocket or the material used in a purse or briefcase divider. Further, when the writing or marking tip is at risk for drying out between uses, an insert can be placed within the sleeve close to its lower end to substantially seal it. Although not limited thereto, the insert can be stretchable and made from materials such as a very thin plastic, rubber, latex, or gel, or in the alternative the insert can be in the form of a rigid cover or trap door made from plastic or metal that can optionally be moved into its usable position by an extension member or other means. When the insert is directly secured within the sleeve to the inside sleeve surface, material such as but not limited to adhesives, bonding agents, and/or small fastening projections on the inside surface of the sleeve can be used for insert/sleeve connection. Thus, the sleeve in the most preferred embodiment of the present invention writing implement can be raised with light finger pressure, and then automatically becomes lowered upon release of that finger pressure to prevent any marking by the tip on any nearby surface or object until the sleeve is again raised. The light finger pressure needed to raise the sleeve can be applied by the index finger or thumb, and does not interfere with the normal manner of writing implement use or hand comfort. Raising of the sleeve can also be used to activate the appearance of an object or character familiar to children beyond the housing or via a window or screen. Further, when the object xe2x80x98pops upxe2x80x99, a battery within the writing implement housing can provide motion for the object, lighting, and/or related sounds, or the appearance of related information, or other images or designs, being visibly displayed through a window or screen. There is no writing implement known to have all of the same features and advantages provided by the present invention.
While the description herein provides preferred embodiments of the present invention writing implement, it should not be used to limit its scope. For example, other variations of the present invention, while not shown and described herein, can also be considered within the scope of the present invention, such as variations in the thickness dimension and type of material used to make the sleeve; the configuration of the sleeve; the type of material from which the lifting rod and pivoting extensions are made; the manner in which the lifting rod is attached to the sleeve; the configuration and positioning of the locking mechanism; the thickness of the stop disk and the type of material from which it is made; the number of braces used to stabilize the sealed unit or cartridge containing the marking material and its attached writing or marking tip; the length of the spring used to bias the sleeve into its lowered position; the configuration of the roll ball, when used, and material from which it is made. Thus, the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.